


Hopecatcher

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Based on a True Story, M/M, Scribble, curse, hopecatcher, the saarestos are so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: As long as Jaska was safe …





	Hopecatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge meh!

I knew about the curse – the necklace has been an heirloom in the Saaresto family tree for hundreds of decades … and it never brought the promised beauty.

Every generation the same, father told me when he thought I was old enough to know the truth about the lack of couples in our family. All our existence was build up on three simple rules.

 

\- Find a partner

He was my everything. Thank heavens my family may be old-schooled but they accepted every relationship, as long as it was one and the heir was happy in it. I was beyond happy, Jaska was everything I wanted, everything I ever needed. The man was not only handsome - mother was deeply proud of her son's lover looking like this – he also had a character as beautiful as the most breathtaking rose on the whole world.

 

\- Get a child, the next heir

I couldn't have own children, pointing out my also male partner, but as the fate wanted it, mother gave birth to another boy before the curse cradled her in his arms and took her into the afterlife. Until he reached the right age I would be the one owning it, the mysterious piece of jewelry.

 

\- Calm the demon haunting our family by giving a human sacrifice – your partner

A feather, small and innocent, burned my skin as I held it in my hands. As hot as fire being the heart of the demon, as heavy as the thousand souls living in it. It was time, time for Jaska to receive my gift.

We sat in the grass next to the river in the forest, near to the mansion I lived in, Jaska had his arms around my shoulders and sighed.

'You know, I accepted it. The curse and the death, as long as I can be with you.'

His voice was filled with fear, he knew what would happen now.

However, I knew it wouldn't.

'The demon can go back where it came from. I won't kill the man of my dreams because of an old mystery.'

A last deep breath and then I threw the feather into the water.

 

The demons' screech in my ears and I felt the curse brushing his hands over my face.

'You can't part us.' I whispered and the shadow flinched away as I felt Jaska's lips on my cheek.

 

My heart filled with a cold stream of blood – the curse owned me. As long as Jaska was safe …


End file.
